1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aligning gears and, more particularly, to an aligning gear for adjusting a position of a circuit board that is to be fixed to a housing.
2. Description of the Background Art
With the explosive development of the electronic technology in recent years, an electronic device is able to provide much more functions. In order to upgrade the processing efficiency of the electronic device, e.g., servo, a variety of functional circuits are installed on a circuit board such as a mother board (MB) of the electronic device. For example, a bard disc drive, an optical disc driver, a battery, a modem, a network card and the like are installed on a front side of the MB. In result, the area of the circuit board becomes larger and larger.
When the circuit board is assembled, a locking component, e.g., screw, bolt and the like, is used to fasten the circuit board to a housing of the electronic device. Preferably, in order to position a fixing point of the circuit board at a corresponding fixing point of the housing as precisely as possible, an action flow for position-adjusting and positioning is performed in advance. Accordingly, a fixing device is installed on the circuit board and the housing to solve the position problem that the fixing point of the circuit board should be positioned at the fixing point of the housing precisely during a fixing procedure. With reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, shown are structural schematic diagrams of a conventional fixing device. A first fixing section 10 is installed on a rear side of a circuit board 1 against a housing 2. The first fixing section 10 comprises a lockhole 100 and a stroke slot 102 installed along a second direction and connected with the lockhole 100. A slot width of the stroke slot 102 is a bit less than the diameter of the lockhole 100. Accordingly, with reference to FIGS. 1B and 1C, a second fixing section 20 is installed on the housing 2 at a position corresponding to the lockhole 100 of the circuit board 1. The second fixing section 20 has a structure of a locking lug 200, similar to the structure of a screw. The locking lug 200 comprises a cap top 202. When the circuit board 1 is assembled on the housing 2, the action flow for position-adjusting and positioning is performed in advance. First, the action flow aligns the relation position between the lockhole 100 of the circuit board 1 and the locking lug 200 of the housing 2 corresponding to the lockhole 100. Then the action flow posts the locking lug 200 into the lockhole 100, and pushs the circuit board 1 to move along the second direction with a leveling thrust, making the locking lug 200 of the housing 2 be blocked into the stroke slot 102 by virtue of the stroke slot 102 of the circuit board 1. Since the diameter of the cap top 202 of the locking lug 200 is larger than the slot width of the stroke slot 102, the circuit board 1, after being blocked into the stroke slot 102, can be fixed to the housing 2 by a blocking member of the cap top 202. Lastly, a first fastening section 12 such as a through hole of the circuit board 1, together with a second fastening section 22 such as a threaded hole of the housing 2 and a locking component such as a screw, fixes the circuit board 1 onto the housing 2.
As described above, the action flow is performed completely through the use of manpower and subjective action. However, the circuit board 1 is fully matched to a frame of the housing 2, so it is quite inconvenient to adjust the relative position of the circuit board 1 and the housing 2 to fix the circuit board 1 onto the housing 2 during assembling. Moreover, the first fixing section 12 of the circuit board 1 is installed on the rear side of the circuit board 1 against the housing 2, so a users can not efficiently observe the position where the first fixing section 12 is exactly located, and can do nothing but relies on his personal experience to fix the circuit board 1 onto the housing 2, which requires a long period for practicing, thereby affecting the efficiency and performance to fixing the circuit board 1 onto the housing 2.
Accordingly, there exists a strong need in the art for an aligning gear for aligning the position of the circuit board fixed to the housing to avoid the complex and inconvenient operation like the conventional technology, so as to quickly and exactly align the position for assembling reciprocally, which is provide for fixing and the subsequent fastening action.